Joyeux et Amoureux
by Enilebom
Summary: Azzedine passe une semaine difficile, ses collègues et amis tentent de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais le journaliste se mure dans le silence, même face à Yann. [Azzedine / Yann]


Si le métier de journaliste n'avait rien de reposant ou de sage, celui d'être reporteur pour Quotidien ajoutait une touche de challenge dans la maitrise de soi et le culot. Azzedine l'expérimentait depuis presque un an et pour rien au monde il n'aurait demandé à changer de job. Mais cette semaine tout cela lui semblait insurmontable, le temps le pressant, son corps le lâchant, sa voix même devenant tremblante pour un rien. Sa fébrilité constante avait fini par alerter ses collègues, inquiet de le voir perdre sa jovialité et cet entrain qui le caractérisait.

_ Non non tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Les rassurait il chaque matin en vidant un énième café.

Mais ce petit rien devenait toujours plus gros, occupant les esprits et les regards qui s'attardaient sur ce corps tremblants et incertains. En bon patron Yann avait écouté les murmures de couloirs, cherchant une explication valable au comportement de son journaliste. Pensant bien faire il l'avait simplement changé de reportage, imaginant peut être que travailler sur le FN à quelques jours des élections inquiétait le trentenaire. Mais Azzedine avait à peine réagit à ce changement, haussant simplement les épaules avant de refiler son dossier à Valentine.

Le bouclé était juste mal à l'aise, mal dans sa peau, ruminant des idées noires sur lesquels personne n'arrivait à mettre des mots, ou des maux.

_ Azz' du peut venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait. Avait fini par trancher Yann.

D'un pas trainant le journaliste était venu jusqu'à lui, le regard de ses camarades plein d'espoir dans la perspective de savoir enfin ce qu'il n'allait pas. Capitulant devant les ordres le journaliste s'assit devant le bureau ensevelit de bazar et soupira.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe Azzedine, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, et les autres aussi s'inquiète.

_ Tout va bien, c'est juste un petit passage à vide. Je vais me reprendre. Promis le bouclé.

_ Ça fait une semaine que tu dis ça, je peux pas te laisser comme ça.

S'assurant que la porte était bien fermée Yann passa dans le dos du journaliste, ses mains venant se caler le long de ses épaules. Ce soudain rapprochement fit frissonner Azzedine mais son esprit était encore trop perturbé pour qu'il n'y réponde aussi tendrement.

_ Si c'est à cause de…

_ Non. Le coupa le brun. Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. On fait un break, on fait un break, on en a déjà parlé tous les deux. Je ne mêle pas le personnel et le professionnel.

Silencieusement Yann lâcha un petit soupir, rassuré que leur histoire chaotique ne venait pas assombrir l'esprit du reporteur. Mais si ce n'était pas cette mise en parenthèse de leur histoire un peu folle, il n'avait toujours pas les raisons de ce regard devenu si triste.

_ Je retourne bosser. Et vraiment merci Yann, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Sans que le producteur n'ait le temps d'ajouter un mot Azzedine avait déjà quitté la pièce, fuyant plus que sortant laissant toujours les questions sans réponse et son mal être lui rongeant le sang.

oooo

La semaine était passée ainsi, les uns et les autres finissant pas se concentrer sur leur propre travail, oubliant un peu ce qu'il se tramait. Yann s'était à son tour concentré sur la préparation de l'avant dernière émission de la semaine et à l'autre bout de l'open space Azzedine s'était fait des plus discrets.

Mais son visage avait perdu ses dernières couleurs quand Théodore lui avait envoyé le conducteur de l'émission. Sur les quelques lignes se tenait le nom du fil rouge de l'émission, manquant d'arracher un cri d'horreur au journaliste.

Le tournage fut malgré tout lancé sans encombre, Yann inconscient accueillant chaleureusement l'invité du jour. Un vieil auteur, présentant un livre sur sa relation paternel, un homme simple, gentil. Profondément passionné aussi, racontant avec profondeur ses histoires avec son père et en tant que père. Yann s'était senti touché pas cette personne, cherchant à adoucir des comportements forts et rudes. Il avait noté malgré tout que le regard de l'invité fuyait vers les coulisses, comme s'il cherchait ou attendait quelqu'un. Mais le temps de la pub ne suffit pas pour lui demander plus de précision que déjà on leur faisait signe de se remettre en place.

_ De retour sur le plateau de Quotidien avec notre invité fil rouge Gilles Hared pour son livre « Notre père ». On en reparle dans quelques minutes, mais avant Azzedine va nous rejoindre ! Azzedine, où es-tu ?

Comme prévu le journaliste se détacha de l'ombre des coulisses mais quand il vint s'asseoir à sa place Yann comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Azzedine ne semblait pas bien, il était pâle malgré le maquillage, les lèvres pincés, bafouillant à chaque phrase ses yeux étaient rivés sur ces notes, comme il ne rêvait que d'une chose : disparaitre du plateau. Son comportement était si étrange que dans l'oreillette le réalisateur de l'émission lui ordonna de réduire sa chronique et de lancer le reportage pour le laisser respirer un peu.

Transit d'inquiétude Yann aurait aimé s'approcher, lui demande ce qu'il n'allait pas mais il était coincé de l'autre côté de la table. Une position inconfortable mais qui lui offrit enfin le panorama nécessaire pour saisir le problème. Alors que le journaliste semblait s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans le dossier de sa chaise, le présentateur nota le regard insistant de l'invité sur lui.

Joues ronde, regard brillant, front haut et quelques dernières boucles blanchies par le temps. De toute évidence un lien de parenté unissait les deux hommes, un lien qui semblait assez dur pour qu'Azzedine n'en fasse pas mention et s'en sente mal à l'aise.

Quand le direct revint Yann n'insista pas sur le trentenaire, s'assurant que l'œil de la caméra ne vienne pas non plus capter son malaise. Et quand le générique de fin défila doucement sur l'écran de retour il laissa Azzedine fuir au plus vite vers la sortie du plateau.

_ Faut débriefer avec Azz'. Lui annonça Laurent depuis la régie.

_ Non laisse le. Je lui parlerais.

Sans le voir Yann imaginait très bien la moue contrit de son ami et associé mais il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses pour Azzedine face à face avec ses deux patrons.

_ Monsieur Barthès ?

Retrouvant un sourire professionnel le présentateur demandé fit de nouveau face à son invité, libéré de tout micro et attrait technologique. Triturant son livre entre ses mains vieillies il semblait hésiter à sa demande mais le sourire doux de Yann le poussa à se lancer.

_ J'aimerais voir votre journaliste qui était sur le plateau. Azzedine.

La demande était tremblante, un peu bancale, mettant le producteur dans l'embarra. Il ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer cet homme en loge alors que son reporteur avait manqué de défaillir devant lui en plein plateau. Il devait d'abord parler à son ex compagnon.

_ Je suis désolé monsieur, mais Azzedine a dû partir vite, il prend un avion pour un tournage dès demain matin. Mais je peux lui faire passer un message si vous voulez.

_ Non non ça ira. Donnez-lui juste ça s'il vous plait. C'est important. Murmura l'homme.

_ Je promets qu'il l'aura dès son retour.

D'un hochement de tête l'auteur suivit l'hôtesse pour regarder la sortie, laissant Yann sans le plateau presque vide, le livre entre les mains. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait présenté, bien que le titre fût le même. C'était un original, plus épais, plus abîmé aussi, comme s'il voyageait depuis des mois dans le fond d'un sac, attendant d'être enfin offert à celui de droit.

oooo

Le doigt à quelques centimètres de la sonnette l'animateur ne savait s'il devait s'annoncer ou user de la clé dans le fond de sa poche. Il savait pertinemment qu'Azzedine ne lui ouvrirait pas, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le forcer à lui parler. Usant au plus pratique il sonna avant d'insérer sa propre clé.

_ Azz ? C'est moi !

Prudemment Yann pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, inquiet de le trouver dans le noir. Le journaliste était pourtant bien là, sa veste posée sur le canapé et son ombre se détachant devant la baie du salon.

_ Azz…

Sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule basse de son cadet, espérant y sentir un peu de vigueur. Mais le trentenaire n'esquissa pas un seul geste montrant un peu d'espoir. Yann avait tant de chose à lui dire, des paroles rassurants, des histoires drôles, des anecdotes stupides mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à venir, coincés dans le fond de sa gorge par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Et son sang se glaça quand la main d'Azzedine repoussa la sienne.

_Rentre chez toi Yann, j'irais mieux dans quelques jours, oublis tout ça.

Le producteur voulu protester mais les lèvres du journaliste se posèrent l'espace d'une seconde sur les siennes. Un baiser froid, sans saveur, se voulant rassurant mais n'étant au final qu'un large mensonge. Yann comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus ce soir, silencieux regagna la porte avant de s'arrêter net. Sa main plongeant dans son sac il en ressortit le livre qu'on lui avait confié et l'ouvrit.

Sur la première page quelques mots au feutre noir avaient été inscrits l'animateur savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y poser son regard dessus mais c'était la seule issue pour aider Azzedine.

_ Ces mots sont peut-être ma dernière chance pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. J'espère que tu me comprendras comme j'ai compris ton grand-père, mon père. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tout ça, mais seulement de bien vouloir me regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Je t'aime. Papa.

Refermant les pages Yann déposa le livre sur la table basse et laissa le silence le poursuivre jusqu'à la porte. Le cœur serré, les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, il avait espéré qu'ils l'éclaireraient mais au final ils ne rendaient que plus sombre la situation. Le présentateur s'en tint l'un et ouvrit la porte.

_ Quand j'avais onze ans mon père m'a mis dehors. Pendant trois jours il m'a interdit de rentrer car je m'étais mal comporté à l'école. Quand j'en avais treize il a emmené ma mère et ma sœur en vacances, ils sont partis tôt le matin sans me réveiller, je suis resté une semaine sans savoir où ils étaient. A seize ans il a manqué de renverser mon premier petit copain quand il nous a vu dans la rue. Alors à dix-huit ans je suis parti et je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé. Ma mère un jour m'a annoncé qu'il allait tout m'expliquer, pourquoi il avait été si dur avec moi mais je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre. C'est ce qu'il dit dans son livre.

_ Je suis désolé. Murmura Yann.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Quand Laurent m'a annoncé qu'il était l'invité de l'émission j'ai compris qu'il allait tout faire pour essayer de me parler, mais j'avais peur, peur d'être abandonné de nouveau sans savoir pourquoi.

Refermant de nouveau la porte Yann n'hésita cette fois plus à allumer la lumière avant de venir se lover contre Azzedine. Les yeux du journaliste étaient rougis mais aucune larme ne venait abimer son doux visage. Il n'avait simplement plus les mots pour s'expliquer, il avait juste besoin de se sentir pour une fois aimé et protégé, ce que son père n'avait jamais fait pour lui.

_ Tu devrais lui parler, au moins pour que ta vie ne soit pas un calvaire dès qu'il sera proche de toi.

_ Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. Renifla Azzedine.

_ Alors je serais là.

_ Tu fais un break à notre break ?

Dans la soudaine lumière Yann redécouvrit le léger sourire de son compagnon enfin de retour sur ses lèvres. Son histoire avec son père n'était très certainement pas terminée mais ce n'était plus au producteur de s'en inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était combler le temps perdu entre eux, et effacer cette frustration qu'il avait ressenti à ne pouvoir l'aider depuis le début de la semaine. Tout simplement il voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, comme il l'aime, joyeux et amoureux.


End file.
